


Opening or Ending

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hina has big, kinda scary news.





	Opening or Ending

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 1 - 'fearfully'
> 
> Originally posted September 10, 2014.

Kanae couldn't believe her screen. She'd rushed home after school because she hadn't heard from Hina in a couple of days, but what she was looking at was more than an update.

_Guess what, Kanae! I was asked to do a song for an anime! Apparently the manga-ka for the story likes my music and is insisting I sing a song for the adaptation. I don't know if it'll be just in one episode or an ending song or what. I don't even know what the story is... I haven't even agreed and probably shouldn't be mentioning it yet, but... Kanae, this is such a big thing and I'm a little afraid!_

Kanae clicked to reply, but before she could figure out what to say, a little chime alerted her to a new message. It, too, was from Hina.

_Can you come out and play? Just for a little bit? We could get ice cream, my treat?_

* * *

An hour later, Hina was licking her fingers clean of the last of her green tea ice cream while Kanae was trying to place the manga that Hina had mentioned. She didn't think she'd read it, but the title sounded familiar. Maybe some of the girls at school read it and talked about it?

"We could go to a bookstore?" Kanae suggested. Hina nodded quickly.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm a little embarrassed that I don't know the series. But I do think I want to do it--"

"You'd get a lot more exposure for your songs. The single would probably chart..." Kanae stopped herself when she realized just how big that would be. Making a CD was one thing. Watching it climb the Oricon chart would be another.

Hina forced herself to smile firmly and then nodded. "Right!"

"You can do it," Kanae said quickly. Hina could do anything, after all.

"We can do it," Hina corrected before giving a Kanae a warm and somewhat lopsided smile. "Let's go find a bookstore and do some reading!"

Kanae didn't think of complaining when Hina took her hand and half-dragged her across the open-air mall. This was an important project, after all. It'd be far less scary if they did it together.


End file.
